1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector for mounting on a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical connector is usually required to establish a electrical connection between a complementary connector and a printed circuit board. Such connectors are of many forms configured to compliant to different applications. More particularly, many electrical connectors having molded plastic housings which are considerable elongated. Most often, problems continue to be encountered.
Please refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,053 invented by Lin et al., Lin et al. discloses an electrical connector for mounting on a circuit board, comprising an elongated insulative housing and a plurality of terminals disposed therein. The insulative housing comprises a base portion, three mating ports extending forwardly from the base portion and a plurality of retention portions extending backwardly from the base portion for retaining a circuit board. However, the retention portions should be disposed at appropriated location according the electrical connector. The distance between the retention portions is inevitable to be increased. When the plurality of terminals are soldered to the circuit board, high temperature will result in the warpage or distortion of the circuit board, and a reliable electrical connection will be affected accordingly.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.